The present invention relates to a metal plate with a reinforcing bead and a cylinder head gasket including the metal plate with the reinforcing bead.
Recently, automobile engines have been developed to provide high power. Also, engines have been designed to become small in size and light in weight. For this purpose, an engine, especially a cylinder head, is made of light metal, such as aluminum alloy, and the distance between the adjacent cylinder holes becomes narrower.
In the combustion chambers, fuel combusts in series with predetermined intervals. Therefore, a cylinder head gasket is affected directly by combustion. As a result, creep relaxation of the cylinder head gasket may occur at an area between the cylinder holes. Also, as the distance between the cylinder holes becomes narrower, it becomes difficult to tightly seal areas between the adjacent cylinder holes. Accordingly, it is very important in the cylinder head gasket how areas between the adjacent cylinder holes are tightly sealed.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a metal plate for a cylinder head gasket, wherein creep relaxation of the metal plate is substantially prevented.
Another object of the invention is to provide a metal plate as stated above, wherein durability of the metal plate is enhanced.
A further object of the invention is to provide a steel laminate gasket, wherein creep relaxation of the gasket is substantially prevented.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a metal plate and a steel laminate gasket using the metal plate, which can be easily and economically manufactured.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.